Elf Stark
by Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape
Summary: Baby sister to the famous Tony Stark. Ignored and lost, only the 'help' will truly see her. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Elf ignored her older brother as he started to flirt with women who were about her age. Meaning around twenty-two years old girls who are blonde, big breast, flawless skin, long legged, etc etc. Whenever she sees his conquest of the night before she asks how she felt being with the manwhore.

Such a nice sister.

"What are we going to do with him." she heard their driver, Happy (Tony's idea not hers), muttered as he opened the limo door for her.

"I can always get him neutered." she quipped to the man who acted more like a brother then his boss ever was to his sister.

"Then we have to deal with a sex deprived Stark. Do you really want to deal with him like that?"

"I don't want to deal with him at all." was the simple reply the youngest Stark replied.

Happy closed the door when his young charge was in the limo and looked to his boss. He felt sorry for both Starks, neither knew how much they hurt each other. Elf was just a baby when Howard and his wife died, leaving Tony to take charge. Only to take care of the family company and not the family. That was also the time when he started to drink and, as Elf put it, 'manwhore' about.

"Come on in, beautiful." Tony purred as he took the most beautiful girl out of the four women gathered around him. The other three women pouted and walked away while the tall curvy blonde clung to the billionaires arm with a wicked smile. Tony opened the door and let the women in and got in himself, smiling and keeping his sunglasses on.

Both got to work on each other quickly, all the while ignoring the brunette young women who was starring out the window.

"Please drive Happy. I need to get away from the carrier of the Black Plague as fast as I can." Elf said quietly. Even though the couple who were stuck together like glue and moaning like crazy the driver could still hear her.

Elf was lost in her own mind, ignoring her brother and his conquest. All the while rubbing her wrists raw and reopening the thin cuts that littered her wrists beautifully. She started cutting when she was 11, it was after one of the women Tony was with got the bad end of the break-up and went too far with the insults. She ran and didn't come out until Pepper, new personal assistant, came in and looked for Elf. Elf emerged from a kitchen cabinet with two new cuts in attempt to end her life, but only managed to get shallowed cuts.

No one ever noticed the cuts, or the new ones that appeared three weeks later. No one noticed anything.

"We're here Elf." Happy said to the young girl who hadn't move since they started driving nearly 45 minutes ago.

The only response he got was her holding out her arms out for him to carry her. He smiled and picked her up and headed towards the large house to her room.

People would expect a girl who's a billionaire to have a grand and expensive room, but Elf had it plan and simple. Her room was in dark colors of green, blue, purple, and black. They all tied together with silver. There were two bookcases on two different walls of the largish room, one held regular books while the other held art supplies and notebooks.

Happy walked across the dark stained wooden floors to her bed and gently laid her on it, took of her shoes, and pulled a light weight throw blanket on her. Making sure she was comfortable on her dark green and blue bed, he left quietly.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Tony sat in his master bedroom just starring off into space. He left that reporter in one of the guest rooms, he didn't like random girls coming into his private room.

He starred at the clear sky and thought back to when he went into the limo earlier. That girl who was standing their with this dense air around her sort of freaked him out. And she came into the limo! And Happy let her come in! Tony didn't know if his old friend drove her home or not, but he was irked that that girl was in the limo with them. Although he didn't really pay attention to her due to the hot blonde in front of him, but he felt the sorry and sad feelings rolling off her in waves.

"JARVIS?" Tony said softly. Old habit being in a large, mostly empty house.

"Yes sir?" the british AI replied almost instantly.

"Who was that girl?"

"The blonde or brunette, sir?" JARVIS replied like he was talking to a three year old.

"Brunette. And watch the tone, I could easily give you to a elementary school." Tony snarked at the robotic butler.

"Of course sir. That was Elf Stark sir, your twenty-one year old sister."

That clicked in the genius' mind. NOW he remembered her, the little kid always asking for attention like wanting to play or to watch him work. It was a pity that he easily forgot about her. Tony dimly remembered that she was very smart for her age level. He thought she was a pest so he hired people to watch over her, only to be told that she did nothing when they were there. He stopped hiring people and just let her be, only after setting JARVIS up.

Tony then lost what little interest he had in her.

"Thank you JARVIS." sleep was taking over him now.

"Your welcome sir." was the last thing Tony Stark heard before he was lost to the word of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

"Tony?" Elf heard a female voice all out from somewhere in the large spacious house near the Malibu water line.

Elf put down her iced chi and walked towards one of the living room to see a blonde reporter, she thinks 'Vanity Fair', dressed in her older brother button down shirt and she was going to press a tablet the informed JARVIS, a personal AI Tony made sometime back to help him with things.

"You aren't authorized to access this area." JAVRIS warned the reporter, who in turn, screamed like a little girl.

"That's JARVIS, he runs the house." Pepper, informed the slightly freaked out reporter. "I have your clothes here, they've been dry cleaned and pressed." The reported looked to her clothes the tall red head held out to her. Pepper continued in her professional manner. "There's a car waiting outside to take you where ever you'd like to go." A sweep of her hand towards the door. The women walked towards the assistant with a fake smile, Elf didn't trust her.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." she said as she started to reach for her clothes.

"Indeed I am."

"After all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning." a sly smile spread across her smooth face. Pepper looked indifferent, but she could tell that she wanted to punch her.

"Actually," Elf came out of the doorway she was hiding in and walked to Pepper and rested her head on the taller women's shoulder. "She does anything and everything my brother and I requires, including occasionally taking out the trash when I'm busy." she said with a cool smile.

The women tried to size her up while studying her with a critical eye. Waist length blackish brown hair, large hazel eyes like a doll, pale smooth complexion, 5'4 frame, in a dark red dress that reached her knees and dark golden fingerless gloves that went up past her elbows.

"That will be all." Pepper cut in noticing the tension building between the two.

The reported gave a dark look and stomped off towards the awaiting car.

Elf offered her fist to the women who still had her shoulder used as a pillow. Pepper looked away but bumped her fist against the younger girls.

"Do you know where Tony is?" the red head asked.

Elf rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't go looking for that idiot Pepper. We don't exactly get along with each other." She moved to the room that housed her chai.

"Alright." Pepper replied watching the trouble girl walk away. She sighed and headed towards her boss' lab to try and get him to the private jet on time.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Miss Stark?" JARVIS asked as Elf as she looked over some paintings the were made in the 1400's.

"Yes JARVIS?" she replied without looking up at the body less voice.

"Your brother has just left for the demonstration."

"Fine." All to use to how he never minded her in anyway. They kept to themselves when together. Only in public they pretend to like each other, it was sicking what they do at times.

She couldn't remember a time when they weren't talking. Tony barely knew his little sister and Elf knew a lot of her big brother. Magazines and autobiographies usually helped but she would of asked JARVIS about Tony when he was first created (JARVIS that is, not Tony). That all stopped when she realized he would never care for her no matter the situation. A broken leg with damages in four different places proved that theory correct.

Elf thought a completely random thought to get out of the deep sorrows she was wadding deep in.

"Should I dye my head blue?" she said to herself, not expecting a reply.

"Your brother would be most displeased." injected JARVIS, but paused for a moment. "If he ever notices."

Elf sighed, he was right. "A- for the effort JARVIS."

"Thank you Miss Stark."

Elf brought out a small notebook and started to write what she wanted to do.

Dye hair blue  
Get out of Malibu

She nodded and got off the bed to her old suitcase. Inside was everything she need for a month vacation out of what she deemed 'a hell hole'. After that she was going to start helping out with foundations everywhere. Such as the PMS foundation (Phelan-McDermid Syndrome) and homeless animals. Doing hard work would help ease the sense of death Tony brought in with his 'job'.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Get a cab outside, I'm going to the airport."

"Of course Miss."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
Few Days Later

Justin Hammer walked up to the plain hotel reception desk in Russia that Stark's little sister resided in. He needed to tell her what happened and try to get her to get in one his company.

Justin smiled at the women at front desk. "Have you seen Elf Stark?"

The semi-pretty women tilted her head but did not understand him. Justin's lips thinned in annoyance and was about to look up the question in Russian when a blue haired girl that looked like Elf Stark passed him. He did a double take and quickly caught up to her.

"Elf Stark?" Justin called. Elf turned back and saw him catch up to her. She raised a eyebrow at the dull looking man.

"And your Justin Hammer." Elf said with a small smile. Hiding the awe shinning in her eyes was covered by her shocking blue hair. It was also hiding a thin bar that went through her eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. And I need to talk to you." he kept up his business attitude that he dropped when he saw the youngest Stark.

"I'm not helping you with any weapons ideas. I don't believe in what my brother does." Elf spoke with distaste.

The elder man looked around, gently took her arm and pulled her to a less populated room.

"I'm sorry to tell you but your brother is missing and probably dead." with Starks he knew that they hated it when people beat around the bush. He saw her blink, tilt her head and blink again.

"You've got to be kidding me. Have you tried looking in his work shop? There really is no need to tell me this." she laughed and shook her head.

"No, you have to listen to me. Your brother went missing when he went to unveil his new toy. He was ambushed, there were explosives involved. They never found his boy Elf. I'm truly sorry." Elf shook her head and backed away from him.

"Don't lie about this. Because I will truly torture you." she said sharply. Eyes wide with fear. Even though her brother never cared for her, he was still the person she looked up to him.

"I'm not lying about this Elf."

"You are."

"Elf, don't hide from this. I'm here for-"

"Don't say it!"

She ran from the room now truly shocked at this news. Her brother was gone. Probably for good. This was truly scary for her.


End file.
